This project concerns the visualization of 3D density maps of CaATPase, the calcium pump from sarcoplasmic reticulum. We have grown crystals, imaged them by cryoelectron microscopy, performed 3D image reconstruction and would now like to display the maps by surface rendering. Maps are in ccp4 format and a conversion facility to DUCKY format will be required.